


Day #7 - Left Field

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [7]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, Introspection, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick thinks about Kelly as he's deployed.





	Day #7 - Left Field

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

Nick thought a lot about home when he was deployed. He thought a lot about _why_ they had been deployed, a lot about the timing of it, a lot about the disjointed feeling he had not being part of his team. The promotion had been unwelcome, the bump in pay not required. He didn't want to lead a team, he certainly didn't want to lead twelve men…whose bright idea was it to have the teams double in size? It was unwieldy and did absolutely nothing for camaraderie. Having Ty as his CO helped some, but it wasn't the same as being Team Sidewinder.

Mostly he thought about Kelly. He thought about his mercurial eyes, the way they seemed to changed colour with whichever emotion he was feeling. He thought about the way they communicated, the way he could tell with a glance what he was thinking. He thought about the small touches they'd given each other over the years, the easy way they were with each other. He thought about the bigger touches, the way Kelly had made him feel, his hard muscles flexing as they brought each other to higher and higher heights. Mostly he thought about coming home, about being with him, about waking up next to him and kissing him and making him M&M pancakes. He missed him with every fibre of his being, and the feeling got worse as time went on.

When he was tasked to deliver a message to DC he jumped at the chance. Being able to get a message to Kelly so he could meet him in Baltimore filled him with butterflies and joy all at once. He would get to see Kelly again after long months apart, but what did that mean? Would they be okay? Would Kelly have had this time to think and realise this was a bad idea after all? Would he have lost something before it had even started?

When Kelly tackled him on the steps of Ty's row house, he wrapped his arms around his partner and realised in that moment that all that he had been feeling over the past few months was culminating in one thought. He loved Kelly Abbott with all his heart.

It had been out of left field, but he still felt like he'd scored a home run anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
